Winx Stella
Stella is a 17 year-old (in season 1) blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella cares about her friends. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion: which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with the boys than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However, despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange and various shades of pink. In season 1, Stella brought Boom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. She forms a team, Winx Club, with four other girls, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first, the three witches, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the power of the dragon. They sent a note pretending to be Brandon asking her out on a date. At last, they succeeded, by kidnapping and binding Stella and thus forcing Bloom to hand over the ring. They immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected. Bloom was not the leader of the group but at times takes the role. During the period Bloom took to adapt to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when Bloom faced setbacks. One example was when Bloom found out Sky's real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament. As a result, Bloom is grateful to her. Stella's relationship with the three other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. They started to gain deeper "Sunburst" attack Stella uses on Knut Added by Roxy13 understanding and trust in their friends, and appreciated their friends for their different personalities. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in the 17th episode, when Sky's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, just like Bloom, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Perhaps Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a squire. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the three witches stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. Winx Club: One Hour Special Stella in Nick's One-Hour Special Added by Kool Princess Stella met Bloom the same way she did in season 1. She also had the same personality. The only difference is a redesign of her in her princess outfit, her clothes, her scepter and her ring. And she was called the "Fairy of the Shining Sun," instead of Fairy of the Sun and Moon. Now that's different. Stella first appears in the dorm when she arrives , the gang later go off to magix to get something to eat, but when they do Bloom is talking to her mum (Knut appears and then Bloom follows him). So the winx then go help her but the trix are already attacking her so they transform, but are to weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Stella is then talking to Griselda and Ms Faragonda, who are saying the will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Stella and the winx later find out the trix are at Alfea and will be their to take the Dragon Flame, so the have to fight a monster the trix conjoured, and later when Ms Faragonda arrives and then stops the trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them to Cloud Tower, Ms Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Stella used her powers to guide the Winx to Bloom who is somewhere lost in the forest outside of Alfea. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix She picked up Bloom after she lost her powers to the Trix. She later joined her, Sky, Brandon and Knut to journey to Cloud Tower to confront the Trix. She then escaped with Riven, Knut, Brandon and the Cloud Tower students and Miss Griffin to Alfea via Vorpal Tunnel. She joined in the final battle with the rest of the Winx to fight Darcy and Stormy while Bloom and Icy went Mono-e-mono. She along with Flora, Musa and Tecna used Stormy's own cyclone to knock her and Darcy out. Later she celebrated prom with her friends and boyfriend. Season 2 Added by Kool Princess In the second season, Stella and Brandon's relationship was off to a good start, until Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky, and Aisha went Stella's clothes from seasons 2 and 3 Added by Kool Princess to the UnderRealm. Stella and Brandon were separated from the others. They arrived in a village called Downland. There they met Sponsus and Queen Amentia. Amentia took a real liking to Brandon, which infuriated Stella, who was weak from lack of sunlight. After a recharge, she reunited with Bloom, Sky and Aisha. When they rescued the pixies, Amore saw Stella and a bond of sisterhood was born. After that, Stella was determined to get Brandon back from Amentia. Amore helped with this by putting in one of her soul mate Blossoms in Amentia's bouquet. Thanks to this act, Amentia dumped Brandon for Sponsus, t Realix Stella and Aisha(The Ultimate Power Couple) Added by Mysti12817 hus saving him from being married and bring him back to Stella. Before a big mid-term exam involving convergence, Stella came up with an idea to help the girls bond better: A slumber party. During the party she told her friends of a fifth grade crush on Robboe of Anphelion and her hopes of him asking her to a dance at her school. Unfortunately he asked a girl named Kimberly from Olimpis and she said yes. Stella wanted to ruin the date by casting a break-out spell but Stella goofed up and broke Kimberly's leg, but instead of asking Stella, Robbie stayed with Kimberly for the whole dance and held her hand. During the test, Stella's contribution was giving the titan vision. After passing the exam, Stella, Musa, and Aisha went to Earth with Bloom and nearly got involved with a gang called "The Suits". After that incident, Stella and the other girls went to a Halloween party and got the last laugh. Afterwards the girls went to a resort realm and Stella showed off a brand new swimsuit that was just for show. The day after, Aisha suggested they send a postcard to Stella's parents, but she did not know that they were divorced until Stella told her causing a argument between the two which lead in Aisha storming off. Stella then went to apologize to Aisha, thus earning her Charmix. She then went to the UnderRealm with the other Winx and the Heroes to save Bloom from Darkar. She solved a puzzle involving colors,while joking about making the teacher reconsider her grade. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Stella in "The Shadow Phoenix" Stella is seen talking to Brandon about what she would do for punishment of the Trix. She later accompanies Aisha and Bloom to Lord Darkar's Castle. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx to go with Professor Avalon the opening of Red Fountain. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx Club and the Specialists to stop Dark Bloom and Lord Darkar to accessing the Realm of Realix. Stella is later shown at a party Season 3 Stella changed into a monster Added by Romyvr Stella plays a rather big part in this season. It starts off at her Princess Ball where her father announces he will be remarrying. The bride-to-be is the wicked Countess Cassandra along with her daughter, Chimera. With the help of Valtor, Cassandra puts King Radius under a spell. At her Princess Ball, Stella is spelled herself by Chimera, turning her into a hideous beast and under the influence of Cassandra her father refuses to recognize her as his daughter. But the Winx girls manage to break the spell and turn Stella back to normal. Stella earns her Enchantix by saving her father from a dragon during the thousand-year anniversary of the Kingdom of Eraklyon after Diaspro tricks Sky into drinking a love potion given to her by Valtor. Stella later breaks Cassandra's hold on her father by storming in their wedding ceremony, thus freeing her kingdom and regaining her rightful place as the Princess of Solaria. During Bloom's quest to defeat Valtor and save her parents, Stella is ever faithful and supportive and always willing to help. During this season, Stella and Brandon's relationship grows as well. Note: In episode 4 brandon says i don't care what you look like yet in episode 22 in season 3 she says try explaining this to my boyfriend The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Stella as seen in the first movie Added by Kool Princess In the movie Stella along with the others helped Bloom in finding her parents. When the Winx and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Domino and she was quite interested in seeing Bloom's baby pictures when one of them popped up but Bartleby told her otherwise. She is engrossed in seeing Bloom's baby pictures kept in the secret library of Domino. Season 4 Stella appears in Season 4 with the rest of the Winx Club as they travel to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth. When Stella in Season 4 Added by Kool Princess the Winx Club opens their store, Love and Pet, Stella is in charge of their grooming and clothing. When the boys come to Earth to watch over the girls, Bloom's Earth rival, Mitzi, gets a crush on Brandon and is determined to make him hers. This infuriates Stella and causes her to constantly question Brandon's loyalty since Mitzi constantly follows him around. Magical Adventure Stella as shown in Magic Adventure Added by Kool Princess In the movie Stella and the winx (minus Bloom) face the trix at Alfea.Afterwards they soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the winx, who all say to go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the winx teleport to Gardenia, the winx then collapse an then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their's powers back. The winx then head to Avram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the trix who they then defeat.